


First Aid

by daydreamer1227



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Robin (DCU), Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer1227/pseuds/daydreamer1227
Summary: They'd rescued Superboy from Cadmus and gotten the green light to start their own team. Wally was ecstatic – until Robin showed up at his window asking for a favor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Kid Flash & Robin
Kudos: 89





	First Aid

Wally’s entire body hurt. He was healing, but man had he taken some hard hits at Cadmus. Superboy was no pushover, and whatever the hell those machines had done to them during the initial stages of the cloning process had been freaking _painful_. That was likely the cause of most of the lingering aches in Wally’s body.

But all the pain was worth it. He, Rob, and Kal were starting their own team! With Superboy–Wally was looking forward to fighting alongside the clone rather than being the one in his way–and that cute Martian. Kal would be a great leader, and he and Rob would get to partner up way more now that they were on a team together.

Wally was staying at Barry and Iris’ for the night. His parents tended to freak when he was injured, so he tried to avoid home after a rough day of crimefighting. The spare bedroom was basically his since he stayed there so often.

It was late, but Wally was too pent up with excited energy to sleep. The only thing that would have made the day better would be if Roy hadn’t walked off. Then again, a team with him, Rob, Kal, _and_ Roy? It was probably too awesome to exist. Went against the laws of the universe or something.

There was a tapping on his window. He peeked outside. It was dark, and late, and who the hell would–

“Gah!” he cried, tripping backwards over his backpack and landing hard on the floor. Robin was grinning at him through the window.

“Wally?” called Barry from the other room, his voice sluggish with sleep. “You okay?”

“I’m good,” he called back, glaring at Rob as the boy snickered. “Just tripped.” He got to his feet and opened the window. “Dude, how about not giving me a heart attack in the middle of the night?”

Robin slid through the window with a smirk. “Your face was priceless!”

“Does Bruce know you’re here?” Robin looked away, and Wally took that as a no. “If he finds out you snuck out to come here, he’ll kill me!”

“Batman’s on patrol.”

Wally frowned. “And you’re… not?”

“Brilliant deduction, KF.”

Wally bristled, but Robin’s face was already falling in regret. “Sorry, I… Maybe I shouldn’t have come.” He made his way back to the window, and Wally knew instantly that something was up.

“Wait,” he said, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Just wanted to see my best friend,” said Robin with false cheer.

“Did you have a fight with Bruce?” asked Wally, watching Robin’s face closely.

“No,” said Robin, surprised.

“Did you… have a nightmare?” That one was a bit of a stretch–not that Rob would have a nightmare, but that he would have gone to sleep before eleven p.m.

“Nothing like that,” said Robin, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Then what?”

“I, uh… I need a favor.”

Wally blinked.

“Could you wrap my ribs for me? I’d do it myself, only, It’s a bit difficult.”

Wally’s eyes went wide. “You’re hurt?” he asked, feeling the panic rise. “Why didn’t you say something oh my God I’ll go get Barry–”

“No!” Robin grabbed at his shirt and pulled him back. “Can’t you just do it?”

“I don’t know how!” said Wally, struggling to keep his voice down because that was such a bad idea. Being a speedster with speed-healing, Wally rarely had to do any form of first aid. He usually just sat around and waited for the speed force to put him back together.

“I’ll talk you through it,” said Robin, taking off his tunic and pulling out a roll of bandage wrap.

Wally felt the blood drain from his face. The entire left side of Robin’s chest was purple. “Dude… I should really get Barry…” 

“He’ll tell Bruce,” said Robin, shaking his head. “Batman is barely letting me be on the team as it is! If he finds out Superboy did this to me, he’ll cut the team!”

“Superboy did this to you!?”

Robin looked at him funny. “Oh… you weren’t awake for that.”

“Awake for _what?_ ”

“After Superboy threw you into the glass,” said Robin, “Kal and I tried to take him down. It, uh, didn’t end well.”

Wally had known it hadn’t ended well, they’d all been _captured_ by the time Wally had come to, but he hadn’t known that Superboy had… what, _stepped_ on his friend?

“Your ribs… Are they broken?”

“Don’t think so,” said Robin, moving experimentally. His wince made it less convincing.

“Rob,” said Wally, his voice small, “if I do this wrong, I could make it worse.”

“You won’t do it wrong,” said Robin.

Wally weighed the bandage wrap in his hand. He was so not qualified for this. Robin needed a _doctor_. “Can’t Alfred–”

“He’ll tell Bruce,” said Robin. “Wally, please.”

Wally sighed. “What do I do?”

Robin beamed.

As it turned out, Wally was not good at first aid. Even with Robin walking him through it, his mistakes had him starting over multiple times, and each time was more painful for Rob than the last. By the end, his friend was pale and short of breath.

“Thanks,” Robin breathed, all but collapsing on Wally’s bed. His forehead was damp with sweat and his hands shook. “I promise I’ll be out of your hair soon. I just… need a minute…”

Wally did not like the idea of Robin going all the way back to Gotham, in the dark, alone and injured. “You should have just called,” said Wally. “I could have met you at the manor.”

“Couldn’t risk Alfred seeing you,” said Robin. “You’re not supposed to know who I am, remember?”

Looking at his friend now, Wally couldn’t have cared less. “I’ll take you home,” he said. “I’ll be quick. Alfred won’t even see me.”

“I drove my R-Cycle.”

Wally’s heart skipped a beat. “You rode your motorcycle all the way from Gotham with broken ribs?”

“They’re not broken.” 

“Look at you,” said Wally. “You’re a mess. They’re broken.”

“I’m a mess because you’re a butcher,” Robin grumbled.

“Are you freaking kidding me?”

“Sorry,” said Robin, annoyed with himself. “You did a good job.”

“I didn’t even want to do this in the first place!”

“I didn’t mean it! You’re awesome! Thank you!”

“Broken ribs kind of made you a dick.”

“Tch.” At least he wasn’t denying they were broken anymore.

“Seriously, Rob, don’t you have patrol tomorrow? How the hell are you gonna jump around rooftops with your ribs all messed up?”

“Won’t be the first time.”

Sometimes, Wally hated Batman.

Robin stood. He’d stopped shaking, but he was still alarmingly pale. He pulled his tunic back over his head, his movements careful and slow. 

“Call me when you get home,” said Wally, recognizing the lost cause of trying to convince him to stay.

“Sure thing, Walls.”

“I mean it,” he said as Robin made for the window. “If you don’t call, I’ll run to Gotham to check on you. I’ll knock on your front door and wake up Alfred.”

“I’ll call,” said Robin, exasperated. And he was gone.

Wally paced his bedroom for the next forty minutes. He knew Gotham and Central weren’t exactly _close_ , but the worry ate away at him anyway. What if Robin crashed? What if he ran into trouble on the way? What if Batman found out Rob had snuck out and tracked him to Barry’s house and got rid of Wally once he found out that he knew Rob’s secret ID?

Wally’s phone rang. He was so pent up that he dropped it. He scrambled to pick it up. “Rob?”

“Home safe, worry wart.”

Wally let out a long breath of relief.

“Thanks. For your help tonight.” Robin hung up before Wally could answer.

Robin was fine, and the team was still going to happen, only Wally was less thrilled about it now that Robin had been by for a visit.

Superboy had hurt Robin. Sure, he was mostly being controlled by the genomorphs at the time, and he hadn’t been in the right frame of mind, but…

It didn’t sit right with Wally. It made him second guess the team. It made him worry for their future.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is briefly mentioned in my story Keep Gotham in Gotham.


End file.
